


Living in a Simulation

by softphiily (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softphiily
Summary: Dan buys a simulation game and Phil wonders if the world is one big simulation.





	Living in a Simulation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miracle Simulator](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530120) by misersdream. 

> hey! i'm currently procrastinating on a magical kind of love bc writer's block. so, here's a new fic! thank you to itsmyusualphannie for beta reading this 1st chapter! you are the best!

Dan walks through the dusty floor of the video game shop, hoping to find something brand new to play. His eyes land on a light blue cover with the word “simulation” written in large, bold letters. Thinking it was a brand new game, even though it was rather cheap, he brought it up to the cashier.

“What exactly is this game about?” he questions the lady standing at the register. 

She said, “Oh, that one. I think you control a universe, like The Sims. It’s just been sitting there for years. You interested?”

Dan was baffled.  _ How have I never seen it before? I go here nearly every month _ , he thought to himself. “Yeah, sure.”

-

Phil strolls along the dirty pavement with his brother, Martyn. They were on their way back from school, and all Phil wants is to get home so he can work on writing his stories. At least the walk was short because they only live 5 minutes away from the school.

“So, have you ever heard of the idea that we are all in one big simulation game?” Martyn asks Phil in curiosity.

The matter made Phil a bit confused. Sure, he had seen a few theories about the world being in a simulation, but never a game. Who would be controlling them? He doesn’t have a very interesting life. It currently consists of going to school and then going home to write or work on homework. He was boring.

“Uh, yes? I’ve seen a bit on social media. Why? Do you think we are all in a simulation?” Phil responds.

“Actually, yes, I do. My friend, Sam was talking about it today. I’ve done a bit of research, and I really think it’s accurate. I kind of want to help work on it when I’m out of university.”

_ Well, that came out of nowhere _ , Phil thought to himself. “That sounds a bit crazy, Martyn,” he replies. The boys didn’t say much more on their walk home mostly because Phil was too busy with his thoughts about the simulation.

When they finally get home, Phil rushes up to his bedroom, excited to work his story. He is writing about a boy with godlike superpowers. After the conversation he had with Martyn, he was suddenly inspired to add some sort of simulation into it.

Then, he wonders if his older brother is right about the world being in a simulation.  _ Well, I might as well try to find out _ , he thinks.

“Hey, if there is someone running my simulation, give me a sign! Please talk to me,” he says aloud in his bedroom. He almost seemed like he was begging.

All of a sudden, his writing notebook flips to a blank page by itself. On the paper appears the word  _ Hello _ . 

Phil is shocked.

-

_ This isn’t much of a game _ , Dan thinks. As soon as he got home from the game shop, he began to play. There were no clear instructions on what to do. There was an inspector, the dialog window that shows a list of attributes, he could type code into, but that was it. He was currently just staring at a pale boy who looked around his age, writing away at his desk. Suddenly, the boy looked up.

“Hey,” the boy began to say. “If someone is running my simulation, give me a sign! Please talk to me.”

_ Maybe this is the start of a tutorial _ , Dan thinks to himself. He used his mouse to click on the boy’s notebook and made it turn a page. He typed  _ Hello  _ into the inspector, hoping it would work. Thankfully, it did.

The boy yelped. “Oh god,” Dan heard him whisper. “Uh… hi, I’m Phil… who are you?”

Dan begins typing his name into the inspector as well.

“Your name is Dan? Oh, nice to meet you,” he heard the boy, now known as Phil, say. “Are you like an angel watching over me or something?”

Dan rolled his eyes. _ No, I’m just a high-schooler controlling a simulation game _ , he responds.

“Oh, okay,” Phil said. He seemed to be a little less alarmed. “I’m also in high school.”

Phil went silent for a second, and Dan thought the game was glitching. But then, Phil said, “Do you think you could help me with my homework? Are you any good at maths?”

-

After Dan’s father had passed away a few years back, he stopped caring about anything in his life. His father was always there for him because Dan had a bit of trouble making friends. He supported Dan to do well in school and helped him out with his hobbies. They used to play video games together all the time.

When his father was hospitalized, Dan and his mother visited him nearly every single day. Dan hated to see his father get worse and worse as the days went on. In his final weeks, Dan prayed for a miracle that would happen to save his father, but it never worked.

His current way of living is not what his father would have wanted, but it’s not like he is there to give Dan a hand. Dan just got through his life knowing that one day, it will end and all of his existence will be gone forever. 

_ What is a miracle anyway? _ Dan thinks to himself. He is back at school, finally in his last class, spacing out as his biology teacher lectures the students about the mitochondria.  _ It’s something that isn’t logical. Something that shouldn’t exist and doesn’t follow the rules of the universe. Something so impossible, but somehow it happens anyway. _

Dan believed the simulation game was some sort of miracle. 

The school bell rang, and Dan was ready to go back home to play his simulator game. He got back to his house quite quickly and started up the game. Just as it was turning on, Dan noticed something unusual. The game’s date and location were the same as the real world, but it let him control in time and space. Dan can go all the way back to the dinosaur age, and then straight into the future. He is also able to pause the game whenever he likes to, and when he plays it again, it starts right where he left off. 

This game is giving him so much power, and he can manipulate objects no matter where he is. The coding of objects shows up in the inspector so Dan can ruin and create any objects he wants. 

Something even more strange about the game was that the graphics didn’t seem like real graphics. The people in the game, like Phil, looked like real people. This type of game is way beyond the technology in present-day, and Dan has no idea how he got his hands on it.

_ Something like this should not exist _ , Dan thinks.

Dan spends most of his time following Phil around his life. He found Phil weirdly interesting to watch. He finds that Phil prefers writing and history over science and maths. Dan found it quite strange that Phil didn’t really question the simulation. He seemed anxious, but chill at the same time. Maybe he just had a simple mind.

“Hey, Dan,” he hears Phil call out. “Is there a way we can speak instead of writing to each other? I want to speak rather than write. It’s easier.”

“Let’s see,” Dan says to himself. He selects the earbuds lying on Phil’s desk and types some sort of coding into the inspector. And then, he writes in the notebook,  _ put your earbuds in _ .

“Okay…” Phil responds in a confused manner. 

Dan asks, “Can you hear me now?”

“Wow, yeah!” Phil exclaims. “That’s so cool! You’re too smart. Okay, can you help me with my physics homework now?”

“You know, I am basically god,” Dan responds. “I can make you better at academics by changing your code a bit.”

“Uhh, no thanks,” he heard Phil say. “I would rather try to do schoolwork by myself.”

“I guess that’s what makes us different,” Dan responds. “Anyway, I have my own homework to do. I’ll be back in a sec,” and with that, he pauses the game.

Phil seems so kind and carefree. Dan could sense a crush developing on Phil, even though he is just a piece of data in a game. He has lovely ginger hair that was held up in a quiff and bright blue eyes. Sometimes Dan would just come on the game to stare at him. 

Dan is really hoping this crush on a piece of data won’t last long.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, please leave some kudos and a comment! or send me an ask on tumblr @softphiily!


End file.
